ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Warrior of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars
Objectives Advance from a Taekwon to a Star Gladiator. Summary Moohyun: "Hey, Taekwon! Come here for a minute. I've got a proposition for you if you'll listen." :''' Sure. '''Moohyun: "Alright, kid. What's your name?" :''' "." '''Moohyun: "Geez, you're so direct. A little warmth and friendliness wouldn't kill you now, would it? Anyway, have you given any thought as to what you want to be? If your heart isn't already set on it, why don't you become a warrior of the sun, moon, and stars? Just consider it." :''' "Warrior of the wha—? I've never heard of that job. But I do know I can change jobs to a Soul Linker or a Star Gladiator." '''Moohyun: "Yeah, yeah, that's right. Star Gladiators are warriors of the sun, moon, and stars, and wield the power of the cosmos! Cool, huh? Anyway, interested in becoming a Star Gladiator?" :''' I am! '''Moohyun: "Great, great~ I knew you'd see things my way. Alright, you seem to be ready enough. All you need now is someone who can train you to become a Star Gladiator. Would you like to change your job to Star Gladiator? If you do, I'll introduce you to somebody who can help you accomplish that goal." :''' I do. '''Moohyun: "Excellent! Now, as you may have guessed, Star Gladiators aren't organized into an official guild. So it's tough for all of us to gather, but we also have fewer rules and greater freedom. Who's around now...? Umm... Ah, you should visit Moogang. He's one of the few Star Gladiators interested in receiving new students, so he'll be sure to guide you in your training. Alright, you can find Moogang in Comodo, supposedly at the place that's closest to the sky. In the meantime, I'll write a letter of recommendation that I'll send to him for you." Rewards *Job change to Star Gladiator Completion Moogang: "Ah, you've returned wiser and more attuned with nature than before. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. So tell me, what did you learn?" :''' "I can feel the bond between the sun, the moon, and the stars. They all give light, but their different shades bestow different gifts. The sun gives glorious warmth and is the wellspring of life. Moonlight is gentle and gives comfort. The twinkling stars give hope in even the darkest of nights. I also know the sun's scorching, destructive heat, the loneliness of the moon, and the sadness of the stars. I now understand the spectrum of the cosmos! The combined rage of the cosmos can summon a demon of utter darkness. The combined love of the cosmos bestows infinite blessing and light..." '''Moogang: "I cannot ask for anything more. You are already a warrior of the sun, moon, and stars. Welcome to our way of martial arts, friend. From now on, please make your decisions very carefully. What you decide will determine the course of your entire life. Also, never forget this song: The sun shines on even days The moon gleams on odd days The stars sparkle on every fifth day without fail That is all I can share with you. Never forget that we, as Star Gladiators, cannot exist seperately from the sun, moon, and stars..." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Warrior of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars Warrior of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars